Hold the Line
by Fenichi de Toeni
Summary: Not all wars are won by the strong or the charismatic. No. They are won by the men and women who have strength in their hearts and motives in their heads. Too few are willing to sacrifice everything for a greater good. If you want my opinion, I only know one person who will help you. And to be honest, without her the war is already lost.


**Sabotage IIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII**

**Assassinate IIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII**

**IIIIII Ukraine S.S.R.**

**IIIIIIII Belenshki**

**IIIII IIIIIIIII 1942**

* * *

My scarf has two uses. One is to protect my jaw from freezing in the unforgivable winter of the Soviet Union, and the other is to hide my identity.

Not that I have anything to hide, of course.

I knocked on a large wooden door. As I checked to make sure I wasn't followed I heard a wooden plank slide against the door. From the slot I saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"What do you want?" The eyes called out.

"I wish to become a knight of night." I responded.

The wooden plank covered the slot again. After a few sounds of metal against metal the wooden door opened its maw to great me. Instead a man with blue eyes greeted me.

"S_ieg Heil_!" the man shouted.

"_Sieg Heil_!" I replied as I raised my arm, along with the badge of the Devil.

I quickly entered the building before anyone saw where I was.

The sight inside the building is more magnificent than the doors. Metal clashing on metal, sweat providing a scent to the atmosphere, and tyranny to paint the walls.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Lieutenant Adler is?" I asked the blue-eyed man. "I need to speak with him."

"He's busy at the moment. What do you need from him?" The man interrogated.

"It's about the war effort. The Russians are gaining an upper hand and I need to check on his status."

The blue-eyed man seemed to hesitate at first. It wasn't until I actually ordered him then did he direct me to Adler.

I made a small _thump_ sound behind me.

"What is it like?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is it like out in the front?" the man repeated.

"It's a living hell." I replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if both sides fell down from the bullets. Why do you ask? Any family?"

"Not really. My father works at a factory in Berlin. He jokes that my mother will eventually replace him though."

"Any siblings?"

"My brother's on the Western front, so he will be pretty safe."

"Where is he?"

"I think he might be somewhere in France. The lucky bastard."

Once he finished he turned to me and apologised for being informal. I told him not to worry about it, but he insisted that we shouldn't talk until we meet Adler.

I made another small _thump _sound behind me.

We eventually did meet up with Alder. We saluted each other out of respect.

"What brings you here?" Adler asked.

"I have reports your factory isn't producing enough goods to supply the war effort. I came here to investigate."

The Lieutenant looked confused as he moved his head side to side.

"I sent a letter to Berlin last week. We will be able to provide small arms and ammunition to soldiers stationed in Ukraine and Russia."

I held up my hand to tell him to stop talking.

"You don't need to worry about the letter. We received it and appreciate your contribution to the war effort. However, Russia is becoming more and more aggressive with each passing month. We need you to produce about an extra forty percent of arms and an extra fifty percent of ammunition. I also need to inspect your factory to confirm the quality of the equipment."

Adler gave me another confused look.

"May you please explain what quality has to do with this?"

"It has everything. In fact, if you were demoted today and put on the front lines I would give you low quality ammo and weapons. I would like to see you shoot a Russian when your guns are clogged, and even if it does work I'd like to see the bullet come out when the gunpowder hasn't been packed properly."

Almost immediately Adler directed me throughout the factory. From time to time I would make a _thump_ sound, but I was more focused on Adler.

In less than an hour we finished the 'tour'.

"Everything, as you can see, is in top condition. And more importantly it is producing even better equipment." Alder concluded.

I walked up to a railing that overlooked the entire factory.

"I agree. Only one problem." I stated.

"What is that?" Adler asked in a more irritated voice.

I looked at my watch. Five more seconds.

"It's a little broken. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you..."

Adler tried to finish his sentence, but was interrupted with the little _thumps_ I made earlier. Well, I wouldn't use little any more, since they turned into massive explosions. I quickly whipped out my pistol and shot three soldiers before they could react. Adler tried to run, but was shot in the back

Soldiers began to fire at me in all directions, which made the window my last option of escape.

I knew I wouldn't be able to use the front door again, but I would have felt a little better if it was still an option.

Most of the guns stopped for a few seconds, and I said to myself this was now or never.

Recklessly, I rushed to the window disregarding whatever that might be underneath. I shot the glass once so that I could use my body to break it easily. The plan was a success, now I just have to live long enough to brag about it.

Luckily for me the jump wasn't too high up, so I didn't break any bones.

While the people in the factory were still in disarray I abandoned the German uniform marked and blessed by Satin.

I traveled for a block until I came by an apartment. I liberally invited myself in regardless of who lived there.

I heard soldiers marching and running down the street to where the factory was, and none of them thought to check any of the houses.

Nonetheless I should leave before dark when curfew is in effect. I still have to inform my real superiors and my real comrades about what happened today.


End file.
